


Bad Dragon

by Tardisangel67



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bisexual Dean Winchester, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean Winchester, Destiel Smut Bingo 2018, Gay, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Roomates, Smut, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tardisangel67/pseuds/Tardisangel67
Summary: Dean has lived with his close friend Castiel for a while, but never has he seen him naked. The first time he does, it raises a few questions that he needs to have answered before he gives into his crush on him.Written for the 2018 Destiel Smut Bingo prompt "bad dragon" (I'm sorry if you were expecting dragon porn, I just don't feel capable of imagining how dragons do the do...)





	Bad Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm sorry if you were expecting dragon porn, I just don't feel capable of imagining how dragons do the do...)

Dean should be used to it by now.  
Every night it’s the same scene, just as Dean is about to go to sleep he’s woken up by the distinctive scratching of Castiel’s keys against the door as he tries to open the door in the dark. Eventually, he succeeds and comes stumbling through the entrance and down the small hall of their shared flat, a dopey smile on his face.  
It shouldn’t bother Dean, he’s had way worse roommates in the past. A lightly drunk, abnormally smiley, Castiel coming back from his most recent one night stand, shouldn’t make him so uncomfortable. He should go congratulate his friend on his latest hook up as best buddies do, but each time an undefinable gut feeling makes him roll over to avoid accidental eye contact.  
Perhaps Castiel’s nightly adventures were his way of getting back at his strict parents who made him live in denial about his sexuality for years, in which case Dean should be understanding and sympathetic to his discoveries, as he himself had had a similar phase when he came out as bisexual. For him, it had lasted a few weeks, almost a month, but after so much action, he had to take a break and cool down. Dean has to admit, Castiel must have more stamina than he gave him credit for. He was out every evening, back almost every night and in class every morning, and that took some real skills. Eventually though, what was bound to happen, did.

 

This morning, when Dean woke up, he found Castiel passed out next to his bed still half undressed from putting on his pyjamas earlier that morning. Dean smiles slightly in compassion and goes to tuck him in, but stops abruptly. He can’t believe his eyes.

He wasn’t supposed to see it. The amount of effort Castiel must have put into hiding it meant that it was definitely something he wasn’t supposed to discover, but boy, it was a beauty. Dean stares down at it in awe. There it is, on the lower left side of Castiel’s back, the most beautiful work of art Dean had seen: a 4 inch long, colored tattoo of a dragon. The details he was able to see in the first few seconds he had seen it indicated it wasn’t just a rash decision or some bet between friends he had planned and researched the design.

Castiel has a tattoo, and Dean didn’t know it. _How could he not?_ They have been room mates for over two years. _What else did he not know about Cas ?_  
The discovery of the tattoo sent Dean into a spiral of wild theories about it’s meaning. _Is Castiel part of a gang? How could he have not noticed it?_ He was from a very big and quite strict family. Maybe that was why he disappeared so often late at night, because he had to go accomplish some dark task for his family. Dean couldn’t believe that he had missed this key aspect of his roommate’s life. He had always thought of Castiel as his closest friend, but perhaps he wasn’t as trustworthy as that in Castiel’s eyes.

Knowing that Castiel had hid such a big secret from him really hurt him at first, but the hurt quickly turned into worry. Imagining his friend out in the shady parts of town late at night with no one to back him up made his stomach churn. _What if something happened to him ?_ Dean shudders. _No, he wasn’t alone, he thought._ Most evenings, Castiel leaves the flat accompanied by darkly dressed men. _Other gang members ? Or maybe opposite factions who want to negotiate? What if it goes south?_ Dean wonders his thoughts spiraling deeper and deeper, picturing Castiel in various grisly scenarios. Suddenly, Dean realizes how panicked the idea of Castiel in a dark alley dealing with shady dudes makes him. The mere thought of something going wrong and Castiel ending up in danger is enough to make his stomach twist into a knot.  
He never had been able to explain why he was so protective of Castiel. It wasn’t because he was weak or frail; Castiel was a toned 6’3” man, with arms the size of an infant’s head, but something about him just called for Dean to protect him. He couldn’t say it was because he was a beautiful idiot either, Castiel was one of the best students in their year. There was something else about him, a certain softness akin to naivety that Castiel had been able to conserve throughout his life. He was still amazed at simple things such as sunsets and bees. He didn’t try to hide his feelings and put up a brooding façade, either. He cries in front of sad movies, stops to pet dogs, sings little known lullabies to his niece, and bakes the best muffins Dean has ever tasted, all while looking like he could crush a coconut with his bare hands. That’s what Dean liked about him, he was truly a kind soul. He has never said it out loud, but he hoped to convey the depth of his affection and desire for Castiel through their lingering eye contacts. Had Castiel noticed? Was he simply avoiding embarrassing Dean? A part of Dean believes that he's just oblivious to his pinning, and that he'll some day realize that he doesn't have to go out to find someone to love him, his biggest admirer sleeps in the room next door. That being said, Dean still couldn’t shake the image of the dragon that rested in the small of his back. _Perhaps it had a spiritual value?_ Castiel had always been pretty spiritual though he didn’t practice any religion since he left home. The spiritual explanation sure would be the most sane one, Dean thought, but something didn’t seem right. _If it had such a deep meaning to him, why had he never shown Dean?_ And as quickly as he had come up with the spiritual rationalization, it was dismissed.  
Dean decided to ask Castiel later that week, when they’d finally have some time just the two of them, but that time never seemed to present itself. Castiel is always disappearing in the evening, never to be found until the morning, more and more frequently even, the next afternoon. Meanwhile, Dean just can’t chase the image of the tattoo from his mind, questioning its meaning, but also its secrecy. How many other people had seen it? Castiel doesn’t go around flaunting it, so it must be something private, but why wouldn’t he tell Dean about it? _Were they not as close as Dean thought?_  
Adding to the series of questions about Castiel and his ink, Dean also was faced with the question as to why he cared so much. He told himself it was because he felt betrayed that his friend had never shown it to him, but deep down he knows there was something else, it's jealousy. He knows because he doesn't just picture the tattoo in his mind; each time he thought of it he saw Castiel splayed out on his bed in the same way he had seen him that night. That already intimate scene, then often went from suggestive to downright naughty when he imagined what the tattoo would look like in motion. It was no question that Castiel’s many lovers had seen the tattoo. Dean caught himself envying them. They knew how the dragon danced under their fingers as Castiel squirmed at their touch. They had seen parts of his body Dean could only dream of. Those parts included the emplacement of the tattoo. It was a very suggestive place, without being what some may define as a tramp stamp, the dragon rested about an inch above the beginning of the curve of his ass, it's head looking down as it's tail unfurled above towards the center of his back.

He felt bad for lusting over Castiel and finding his tattoo so appealing, but he just couldn’t help it. The fiery streak of the dragon lit a fire inside of Dean he just couldn’t contain. He found himself moaning Castiel’s name into his pillow late at night increasingly often, despising Castiel’s evening absences that kept him from refreshing the memory of his bed head and his raspy morning voice. Oh, what Dean would do to hear that voice every morning! Especially after they wake up from a night full of passionate mind-blowing sex… As much as he tried, Dean just can’t get rid of the infuriatingly tempting thought of waiting for Castiel naked in his room and offering himself even if it was just for once. Sure it would cost him their friendship, and it probably violates like five roommate agreement rules but, damn, he wanted to.

After weeks of silently and painstakingly going through all the options he had to solve his problems including asking to change roommates which would probably hurt Castiel’s feelings, and getting a tattoo himself to prompt a discussion, Dean decided to go with the most obvious solution and simply ask Castiel about it.  
In order to make his question seem as normal as he could, Dean sent Castiel a written invitation to have dinner with him in their shared room that evening. Castiel surely found the invitation at his spot on the breakfast table when he woke up since he sent Dean a message containing solely “Can’t wait for dinner tonight Dean!”.  
Dean had prepared all day for how he was going to approach the subject, starting with general subjects such as their classes, then slowly orienting the conversation towards art work, before talking about his friend Benny who’s a tattoo artist in Louisiana, and finally confessing he had seen his tattoo when he passed out a few weeks back. That is the plan that he had established, but things aren’t going exactly as planned, because now that he’s sitting across from his best friend, looking into his captivating blue eyes he can’t for the life of him, small talk knowing what he knows. Castiel looks at him curiously.  
“Are you okay Dean? You look concerned. What’s wrong?”  
Dean shakes his head. “I’m… fine Cas I just wanted to talk to you.” he assures him but his tone says otherwise.  
“You’ve been acting strange lately Dean. Are you sure everything is alright?” he asks again genuinely concerned.  
Dean scoffs nervously. Cas was asking him what was wrong ? He’s the whole reason he’s worried. Dean should be the one asking questions. And with that thought it all came spilling out.  
“You know what Cas ? I’m not alright. I feel betrayed. I know that in that kind of life you can’t go telling everybody about your activities, but I mean, you could trust me! I thought I was your best friend ! I can’t believe you hid this from me this whole time!” Dean paused to take his breath and glance at Castiel who remained surprisingly stoic facing Dean’s accusations.  
To Dean that constituted only further proof that he had to be part of some sort of criminal organization. The craziest part is that he doesn’t even care he just wanted Cas to know he could count on him and know he still cared for him no matter what. So he says it.  
“Screw it ! I don’t care that you’re part of a gang. I would have liked to learn it in another way that an accidental sneak peak of your back tat but you know what? I don’t care. The only thing I care about is you. I love you Castiel. It kills me to see you disappear every night and not know if you’ll come home. Let me be a part of it. Take me with you. I promise I won’t tell.” Dean stops choking back a tear.  
Neither of them speaks for a minute. The silence is deafening. Suddenly, Castiel leans forward into his plate and starts to laugh. This isn’t his half assed scoff he keeps for the rare occasions he mocks someone, no, this was a true heartfelt chuckle.  
“Oh god! Dean! I-I can’t…” he keeps laughing “You’re hilarious. You really think I’m part of a gang ? Wait…” he stops trying to catch his breath. “Me? In a gang?” the laughter starts again before he’s able to calm down. “So, based on a tattoo that I’m pretty sure I had already shown you last Christmas when we went skinny dipping, and my late night outings, you deduced I was a gang member. You certainly have a good imagination!”  
Dean suddenly realizes how ridiculous his whole theory had been. Still the question of the meaning of the tattoo remained since he has no memory of seeing it last winter.  
“But why do you have such a badass tat then?”  
Castiel gets up and walks over, taking off his shirt and his belt to allow to show Dean his tattoo.  
“I got this tattoo when I signed up to college. It was a mini rebellion against my strict parents. All my brothers have the same one. I had to hide it because if my parents found out they’d kill us.”  
Dean’s eyes set on the tattoo yet again, admiring the quality of the art.  
“It’s stunning.” Dean states in awe.  
Castiel approves cockily before reaching for Dean’s hand and suggesting in a criminally suave voice “Wanna touch Winchester?”  
All the air in Dean’s lungs disappears. He can’t say a word and lets Castiel’s hand guide him to his skin. Dean traces the lines of the tattoo basking in in it’s beauty. He carries on softly gliding his hands along Castiel’s lower back, his touch lingering at the small of his back.  
He catches Castiel’s intense gaze, he seems to take a special pleasure in showing Dean his ink. He repositions Dean’s hand at the very tip of the dragon’s tongue, right above his plump ass. Dean is hesitant, taking his hand back while maintaining eye contact with Castiel.  
“Are you sure this is okay? I mean… what’s your boyfriend going to think? I don’t want to create any issues with my whole confession from earlier. I understand that you must be seeing someone, and I wouldn’t want to get in the way of that…”  
Castiel pulls Dean up from his seat bringing him as close as he can, and rolls his eyes.  
“I don’t have a boyfriend… the guy you saw, he was just a fling. I haven’t been into serious commitment much lately. I’m waiting for someone special to notice me.”  
Dean sighs disappointed, looking away.  
Castiel catches his chin turning his face towards him. He looks deeply into his eyes leaning into him. “It seems he did” he whispers before kissing Dean.  
Dean couldn’t believe it. He was the special somebody! Castiel had been waiting for him ! He wrapped his arms around him never planing on letting go. He could have sworn that kiss lasted for hours, he was so englobed in it. Castiel turned his head, breaking the kiss, to whisper in Dean’s ear.  
“What would you say about seeing the tattoo in action?”  
Dean couldn’t even think of an answer that would express how much he wanted just that.  
“Yes, please.” he groaned  
He could feel a throbbing erection grow as Castiel led them both to his room. This is exactly how Dean had pictured the scene during his months of longing. Castiel takes off his pants entirely and pushes Dean on to his bed. Seeing exactly where this is going, Dean takes off his shirt and pants.  
Castiel then climbs on top of him and picks up right where they had left off in the living room, kissing and nipping around Dean’s neck. Just as Dean started to think that it was impossible for it to get any better, Castiel starts grinding down against him and Dean has to concentrate to not come immediately.  
He slides his hands down, slipping his fingers under the waistband of Castiel’s boxer-briefs. His hands grasp his cheeks firmly and Castiel lets out a small cry, reaching back to fully remove his underwear and toss it aside.  
Taking control of the situation, Castiel reaches into the drawer next to his bed to retrieve a small bottle of lube and places it in Dean’s palm. Dean wets his fingers with the slippery content and carefully fingers Castiel open. Quickly, Castiel is pushing back against the fingers begging for more.  
Dean removes his boxers and gives himself a few strokes before letting Cas position himself. Castiel kisses him deeply before turning to slide down on his cock, giving Dean a front row view of the dragon that dances fluidly as Castiel rides him.  
Castiel is a sight to see in this state, and he was one of the lucky ones, Dean had only ever dreamed of the beauty of his flushed body and mussed hair. He had thought of flipping them over and taking over, but watching Castiel’s strong thighs push him up and lower him down with controlled force was hypnotizing. Dean takes ahold of Castiel’s waist with one hand helping him all the way down, and uses the second to give him one of his signature hand jobs. Their paces synch and soon after Dean comes inside of Castiel who rides him through his orgasm. Dean finishes Castiel off before carefully rolling them over to their sides and spooning him. They lay there in a satiated silence for a while catching their breath.

"Well I can take having sex with my super hot roommate off my bucket list..." Cas comments  
Dean smiles, flattered "You think I'm super hot? I was on your bucket list? Why didn't you tell me before?" Dean asks  
Castiel shrugs before laughing. "I guess I wanted for you to do the first step..." he admits sheepishly "If I had known that showing you my tattoo was all it would take to get you going, I would have worn low rise jeans more often..."  
Dean chuckles kissing the back of his head. "It sure would have sped things up, but then I couldn't have came up with so many great fantasies of you as a mobster..."  
Castiel elbows him playfully. "I can join a gang if you really want, I'm sure I could fare well in shady business..."  
Dean buries is face into his shoulder "Nah, don't worry. Knowing you're safe and will come home to me every night is hotter than any badass fantasy..."  
Castiel turns around to kiss him. Dean breaks away his euphoric state suddenly overshadowed with doubt. "You are coming home to me now? No other hookups right? I mean if you want to explore a bit more I'm fine with that, I just want to know..."  
Castiel shook his head. "No. I think I'm ready to settle down. I don't think we'll get bored of each other too quickly. We still have to try out all those fantasies you told me about." he winks.


End file.
